powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Soul of Humanity
The Soul of Humanity is the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers Wild Force, concluding the Animus/Kite arc with an explanation being given for Animus' mysterious resurrection after 3,000 years. The episode introduces Cole's new motorcycle, the Wild Force Rider. Synopsis The Rangers struggle to defeat Toy Org without their Zords. When Animus truly believes in the soul of humanity, and the Rangers' commitment to protecting Earth, he returns the Zords to the Rangers. Plot On the Animarium, Cole searches desperately for Red Lion but soon finds it and the other Wild Zords are indeed gone as Animus promised. Suddenly he finds Princess Shayla lying asleep on the ground, and his attempts to rouse her don't work. He calls the others (sans Merrick) back to the Animarium and they discuss the situation. Cole confirms that Princess Shayla protects the Wild Zords and now that they're gone so is she. Everyone is upset that they let Princess Shayla and Animus down by allowing the Earth to become so polluted, and although they feel that tried their best they know that in the end it wasn't good enough. In the pool hall, Merrick sadly thinks over recent events and the loss of his Zords as he stares at his frozen animal crystals. Meanwhile, Jindrax and Toxica laud Mandilok's plan to turn Animus against the Rangers which has cost the Rangers their Zords... but then descend into an argument over whose idea it was to revive Mandilok, who then appears and shuts them up before announcing it'll be fun watching the Rangers struggle without the Wild Zords to help them. He then decides to launch another assault at once. In the Animarium, Alyssa tells the sleeping Princess Shayla how much she means to her and promises to continue fighting to protect Earth anyway. As everyone mopes over their failure, Cole goes to tell Merrick about Princess Shayla falling asleep who immediately leaves for the Animarium. Meanwhile, Toy Org has risen at a power plant and starts attacking the workers. The sacred waters show this to Alyssa who tries to spur the other Rangers to action, but they don't see the point since they can't win without the Wild Zords. Alyssa tells them that they need to prove Animus wrong and that they do have what it takes to protect Earth, and that even without Zords they're still Power Rangers and can't just stop fighting. Taylor, Max and Danny quickly get re-motivated and agree to 'never give up'. At the power plant, the workers all quickly flee as a little girl and her puppy cower. Toy Org continues wrecking the place as the Rangers turn up to find Mandilok, Jindrax and Toxica there too. Mandilok reminds them that they can't win without their Wild Zords, but Cole tells them they won't just let Toy Org run amok and head into battle. At the memorial for the fallen warriors of Animaria, Merrick is seeking guidance when Kite suddenly appears. He reminds Merrick that he comes from a different time when humans truly cared about the Earth and offers to take him away to join him and the Wild Zords in their search for a new world. As the others, weakened by the loss of their zords, struggle against Toy Org who soon turns his attention to the civilians. The Rangers fail to stop him, and Toy Org brings the structure down on their heads. The Rangers are trapped and watch the people run away, leaving behind a woman and the girl trapped in the debris. Mandilok boasts that this is the soul of humanity that they're trying to protect... cowards who run away in fear leaving each other behind. As it's looking that Animus was truly right about humans, suddenly the workers run back with equipment to free the trapped people. Working together, they manage to lift the debris off and save them (even reuniting the girl with her puppy). As the people then rush to safety, Cole tells Toy Org that this is the true soul of humanity... people helping their friends no matter what just like they'll continue fighting without the Wild Zords. Merrick is overhearing all this on his Lunar Caller, as Kite presses him for a decision. Remembering Cole's words make the choice easy, and Merrick tells Kite that he and Animus may have been good friends 3000 years ago, but the other Rangers are also his friends and he won't leave them and therefore chooses to stay. He then quickly leaves to help against Toy Org. On the Animarium, Animus appears to Princess Shayla and uses his power to awaken her. As Toy Org prepares to finish off the battered Rangers, Merrick arrives and beats him back as the other Rangers thank him. Merrick promises that he'll always be around to protect the Earth and help his friends against the Orgs. Suddenly, Merrick's zords are returned to him and he uses a Lunar Break to destroy Toy Org. Toxica quickly uses her magic to turn Toy Org giant, and Merrick summons the Predazord (the only Megazord now available to the Rangers) to fight but its power is clearly not going to be enough. Princess Shayla suddenly joins the other Rangers, much to their surprise and relief, and tells them that they're always connected to the Wild Zords in their hearts and can summon their power to help Merrick. The Rangers agree, and call upon the power of their zords which joins with the Predazord transforming it into Predazord Blue Moon (which causes the green panels on the front to turn blue). As Mandilok watches, Predazord manages to score some hits on Toy Org when there is suddenly a glow in the night sky before which Animus himself arrives. Merrick asks if he's there to try and take him away again, but Animus tells him he actually wants to get the chance that was denied to him three-thousand years earlier and fight by his side. Merrick agrees, and they hit Toy Org with their strongest attacks finally destroying the creature. Heading to the memorial, the Rangers and Princess Shayla find Kite waiting. Suddenly Kite's regular clothing transforms into white robes which Alyssa, Max, Danny and Taylor recognize from their visit to another dimension. Now everything becomes clear, as the Rangers realize that when they saved themselves they brought Animus back from the beyond with them. Kite tells them that he took the Wild Zords away as a test to see if they were truly dedicated to protecting the Earth, a test which they have passed. Kite then returns all the Wild Zords back to the Rangers, declaring that they will always be there when needed. Cole thanks him, and Kite gives the Red Ranger another gift in gratitude for saving his life... the Wild Force Rider, a new motorcycle in order to replace his destroyed Savage Cycle. Cole is very grateful, and Kite says a final goodbye to Merrick before his spirit reenters Animus. Princess Shayla asks Animus if they'll ever see him again, and Animus responds that as the Rangers have proven their dedication and worthiness there is no need for him to return... this is not his fight anymore, but theirs before disappearing. The Rangers watch him leave promising they'll never let him down. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Ilia Volok as Master Org *Sin Wong as Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Jindrax (voice) *Ryan Goldstein as Kite *Charles Gideon Davis as Animus (voice) *J.D. Hall as Willie *Barbara Goodson/Ezra Weisz as Mandilok (voice) *Richard Plantagenet as Toy Org (voice) *Dave Mallow as Narrator (Uncredited) *Michaela Gallo as Young Girl *Pat Destro as Woman *Christopher Maleki as Worker #1 *Rick Cramer as Worker #3 *Brittany Curran as Little Girl Notes * The boy from the dark dimension in "The Wings of Animaria" is identified as Kite. The Rangers also regain their lost memories of their time in that dimension. *Animus's resurrection is explained: when the Rangers completed the puzzle to receive the Falcon Wildzord and saved themselves from the dark dimension in "The Wings of Animaria," they also released the spirit of Animus which was trapped there back to the living world. This enabled his resurrection as Kite. Errors * When Kite's spirit enters Animus the unmorphed Gaorangers can be seen on the cliff (distinguishable by their black jackets). * The Giraffe, Elephant, Deer and Falcon are not shown returned to the Rangers (in fact, the Giraffe and Falcon were never shown leaving in the first place). * The Wild Force Megazord, Kongazord Striker, and Predazord disappear after Animus leaves. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Wild Force Category:Episode